It must be recognized at the outset that the prior art discloses a plurality of attempts at providing devices for cleaning golf clubs and golf shoes. Among these is a relatively small group of brush devices that are designed to be retained exterior to a golf bag so that a user need not fumble through the pockets of his or her golf bag in search of a needed golf brush. Among that group of devices is a still smaller group of brushes that are retained on the exterior of a golf bag along an extendible, spring-biased tether. With such brushes, a golfer is able to clean his or her golf equipment, such as shoes or golf clubs, without being required to remove the device from the golf bag. When the brush is needed, the golfer merely draws the brush away from the bag thereby extending the tether to allow ready cleaning of golf equipment. When the brush is no longer needed, the golfer simply allows the biased tether to retract the brush to a position adjacent to the golf bag.
Unfortunately, however, prior art brush devices suffer from a plurality of disadvantages. One major disadvantage derives from the method of attachment of prior art devices. For example, certain prior art devices are designed to be attached to a golf bag by a resilient clip member that may be slid over, for example, an upper edge of the golf bag. These devices can exhibit unintentional disattachment from the golf bag, which can lead to a loss of the golf brush.
Furthermore, certain other brush designs are attached to a golf bag by a means that is not subject to ready disattachment from a golf bag. This can be particularly disadvantageous when one seeks to transfer the device from one golf bag to another or when one needs to replace or clean part or all of the golf brush.
Still further, many prior art golf brushes are less than ideal because the brush portion of the device is not readily detachable from the remainder of the device. Also, one will note that many prior art golf brushes employ brush portions that are unique to that particular device. As a result, when the brush portion of the golf brush must be replaced in either such device, the golfer is compelled to replace the entire device instead of only the brush portion, which certainly would be preferred.
Yet further, the inventor has realized that an arguably most important disadvantage exhibited by substantially all prior art devices is that they are manufactured employing such parts and materials that they are too expensive to enjoy widespread commercial success. Consequently, even where such devices function effectively, their expense has been found to diminish their commercial success whereby the devices often fall from the market's view shortly after their introduction.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes clear that a golf brush presenting a solution to one or more of the aforementioned problems exhibited by the prior art would be useful. However, it is still clearer that a device presenting a solution to each and every one of the aforementioned problems while exhibiting a number of heretofore-unrealized advantages would represent a marked advance in the art.